White Ninja Falconzord
For the movie version of this zord, see Ninja FalconZord. The Falconzord is the second Zord of the White Ranger, and third for Tommy Oliver. Overview Tommy obtained the Falconzord from Ninjor at the Temple of Power. The Falconzord can shoot powerful beams from its mouth and it could also shoot missiles from its wingtip cannons. In the movie, the Falconzord could fire rockets from the front of its wings as well as its wingtips. Tommy would use the Falconzord on many occasions in the early part of the show's third season. The Falconzord was essential to control the Ninjazords; if it was not under control of the Rangers the remaining Zords would be inoperable. This happened when the Falconzord was captured by Kat and given to Lord Zedd. The Falconzord was transformed into an actual bird which was kept in a cage in Zedd's throne room, covered by a maroon cloth. Finster then used battle technology from the Falconzord to activate the Ancient Zords. The Rangers soon gained control of the Ancient Zords, now known as the Shogunzords, which temporarily served as replacements for the Ninjazords. The Rangers needed extra help after Master Vile's arrival, so Billy improvised a Falconzord-shaped device which could mimic the Falconzord's energy readings and allow for remote operation of the Ninja Megazord alongside the Shogun Megazord. It was used successfully but Vile's monster Globbor began to drain both Megazords of power. At the same time, Tommy and Kat retrieved the Falconzord from the Moon, along with the Zeo Crystal. The Zeo Crystal was stored in the Falconzord's engine room while the Zords battled Globbor. Globbor took Ninjor's energy, and the Rangers were helpless to fight the monster since any damage it took hurt Ninjor as well. The Zords were defeated and banished to the M51 Galaxy. The Rangers eventually rescued their Zords, broke Globbor's connection to Ninjor, and the Falconzord combined with the Shogun Megazord for the first time to form the Shogun MegaFalconzord. Master Vile then used the Orb of Doom to regress time and turn the Rangers into children. Their Power Coins were subsequently destroyed after Billy used them to Power a machine that would return them to their proper ages. The Aquitian Rangers defended Earth using the Shogunzords while the Earth Rangers located the Zeo Crystal, which was needed to restore time back to its normal progression. The Falconzord was used by the Alien Rangers against Hydro Hog, who resisted the Shogun Megazord's Fire Saber. Billy, in the Command Center, used the remote device to activate the Shogun MegaFalconzord. The remote device was apparently destroyed with the Command Center and Tommy later mentions that Ninjor is back in the Temple and the Zords are "gone," requiring Zordon, Billy, and Alpha 5 to build new zords for the Zeo Rangers. Alpha eventually constructed a device like the Falconzord remote to allow for the use of Super Zeo Zord V while Tommy was missing. After nearly twenty years of inactivity Tommy summons the Falconzord during the events of Dimensions in Danger, where it redirects the last of Drayvon's mega arrows, dealing the final blow to the enemy. The Falconzord is the first Zord of the Mighty Morphin Era to not have a place to be stored. When Tommy summoned the Zord to battle Lord Drayvon, it appeared to exit from an unknown dimension. Possibly existing in the Morphing Grid itself. Gallery White Ninja Falconzord 2.PNG|Front White Ninja Falconzord 3.PNG|Back White Falconzord (Dimensions in Danger).jpg|Seen in Dimensions in Danger Ninja MegaFalconzord The White Falcon could attach to the back of the Ninja Megazord, giving it flight capability; this combination was referred to as the Ninja MegaFalconzord in the show and Ninja Falcon Megazord in the movie. It could fly into the air and finish off monsters by using the energized Wolf and Ape Ninjazords' fists to fly and hit the monster. Shogun MegaFalconzord Falconzord was able to slot in between the arms and the torso of the Shogun Megazord, creating the Shogun MegaFalconzord. This transformation would involve the arms of the Shogun Megazord detaching, the Falconzord wrapping its wings around the Megazord, then the arms connecting back onto the wings. Shogun MegaFalconzord attacked by charging and firing the Falconzord's cannons at enemies. Ninja Power Star The Falconzord Ninja Power Star is a special Ninja Power Star that bears the likeness of the White Ninja Falconzord and is marked with the kanji for "machine". This will be a part of the upcoming Super Ninja Steel toyline and it's currently unknown if it will have a in-show appearance. Appearances Notes *The Falconzord only needed to be in the possession of the Rangers to summon the Ninjazords but was not required to be present, as the five core Rangers used the Ninja Megazord alone during Tommy's capture in "A Ranger Catastrophe". *The last appearance of the Falconzord in Season 3 was actually footage from the debut of its Kakuranger counterpart, Tsubasamaru. *When Bandai America imported the DX Tsubasamaru toy from Kakuranger (the Sentai season MMPR S3 was adapted from) as the White Ranger's Deluxe Falconzord, the electronics used for the original toy's lights and sounds feature were removed to lessen production costs. *In Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, the Falconzord cockpit has a golden emblem of the Falconzord in place of the Falcon Power Coin. See Also References Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Zords Category:Zords (Mighty Morphin 3) Category:Zords (Alien Rangers) Category:Falcon Zords Category:White Ranger Zords Category:Bird Zords Category:6th Ranger Zords